SHIELD Family
by sillystarshine
Summary: AU Nick Fury is the adoptive father to Clint, Natasha, Phil Coulson, and Maria Hill. Just some one shots taking a look into their daily lives. prompts are welcome. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Pizza, pop corn, candy and a movie?! no way! this is the best night ever! Thanks dad!" a ten year old Phil Coulson exclaimed before tearing into his slice of pepperoni pizza.

"A movie and candy on a school night? Why?" Maria asks skeptically not ready to fully dive into the fun without knowing the reasoning behind it.

"shut up Maria maybe dad is just being nice. you should say thanks! there doesn't need to be a reason behind everything! it's just pizza and a movie!" Phil exclaims to his younger sister while kicking her chair from his spot across the table. it wasn't often that their adoptive father gave them junk food, so why did Maria have to go and question the reasoning behind it, their dad could easily replace the food with a healthy alternative.

"Don't tell me to shut up! You shut up besides i heard dad say that we're not going to school tomorrow either."

"Maria what i have i told y'all 'bout eves dropping?" Nick Fury asks while giving his eldest daughter a stern look.

"Sorry, dad. I wont do it again." Maria responds sheepishly.

"Pizza, candy, a movie and no school…you're going on another mission aren't you?" Clinton, but normally called Clint, unless he was in a boat load of trouble accused.

At this revelation 4 pairs of eyes look towards Nick waiting for a response.

Nick lets out a huge sigh, leave it to Clint to put all the pieces together, before answering. "Yes, i'm leaving the day after tomorrow."

it only took two seconds before all but one were yelling over each other trying to get their voices heard.

"told you there was a reason behind everything! do you have to go, you've only been home for a month!"

" oh shut it Maria no one likes a know it all! I'll make sure everyone stays out of a trouble."

"how long will you be gone? who's watching us this time? i vote for no babysitter!"

"Quiet! how many times do i have to tell you guys speak one at a time." Fury yells over all the commotion. "Marie, I'm sorry i have to go back so soon but i promise you after this i will be taking at least seven months off. Phil i know you'll be great at keeping everyone in line but first you need to lay off your sister and i expect to hear an apology before the movie starts. and Clint you guys are too young to take care of yourselves so Agents Summers and Matthews will be watching you for the next three weeks. Now finish your food we'll talk about this more tomorrow." Nick says effectively ending the conversation. He sits there for a moment making sure that they're actually going to eat while he goes to talk to his youngest, Natasha. Whom he noticed had silently snuck out of the room the second all the yelling started.

Nick walks up to the shared bedroom of his daughters attempting to open the door only to find that it's been locked. "Natasha open the door."

he's answered with a stubborn sounding "нет"

"Natasha, you have till the count of three to open the door. 1…2…" but before he can reach three Nick heres the lock click on the other side, allowing him access to the room. As soon as he's in the room he closes the door only part way so that he and Natasha can talk privately while keeping an ear out for the other three.

Nick takes a seat on one of the beds watching as his daughter, who's sitting on the ground with her back to him, try to solve the rubiks cube she currently holds in her hands. Normally if he was dealing with any of the other three he'd get straight to the point and ask what has them so upset. But with Natasha he knows that will only cause her to clam up even more, besides the fact that Nick's not stupid he knows that she's upset over his leaving on another mission. They sit in silence for five more minutes before Natasha finally breaks it walking up to stand right in front of him.

"you lie, you said you not-you wouldn't leave again!" She spats angrily some of her russian roots slipping in as she talks. Normally she can speak perfectly with an american accent but whenever she's upset her russian accent usually accompanied by a few words in that language as well, slip past her tongue. "what if you get hurt? like last time. but even worse!" she asks quietly, referring to his last mission that resulted in him coming home with his eye patch.

"Natasha, i can't promise you i wont get hurt, but i will promise you that no matter what i will always come home to you and your brothers and sister. Okay?"

A scowl covers her features as she quickly thinks over what she's been promised before she finally responds with a small but firm "Okay."

"Alright then how about we go and eat some pizza before Clint eats it all again." he asks standing up and taking her small delicate hand in his much larger one.

She let's out a small giggle while quietly responding in Russian "его новое прозвище должна быть копилка"

Nick smirks down at his witty little girl telling her "you better watch it Clint's been practicing his Russian a lot more lately. I can only imagine what he'll do if he hears you called him a pig."

{3 weeks later}

He's finally home after countless hours of undercover work and interrogation Nick Fury is finally home. He couldn't wait to take a shower and lie down in his own bed. But before he can even ruminate on the thought he's met with a shower of confetti as he walks through his front door.

"Welcome home daddy!" is shouted in unison as he steps further into the thresh hold.

There sitting in entrance hall are his kids all but Clint (who was holding his bow proudly after hitting the confetti pinata right on time) holding up signs that say "We love you" each word written in the respective child's handwriting. Nick smiles a small smile before getting down to his knees and opening his arms allowing the kids to tackle him with a hug.

He has both boys under his arms with Phil on one side showing him his newest Captain America trading cards and Clint on the opposite side asking if he saw how much his archery improved. Maria is on his back with her arms around his neck while she explains the drawing her and Natasha drew for him on the heart shaped card Natasha is holding while leaning up against his chest quietly with a smile on her face as she looks up at him.

These kids might drive him insane sometimes but Nick Fury wouldn't give them up for the world especially when he came home to moments like this.

* * *

**A/N:**

This was inspired by 2 super adorable pics on tumblr drawn by lettiebobettie

translations: gotten from google translate so sorry if they're wrong!  
нет=no  
его новое прозвище должна быть копилка= his new nickname should be piggy

everyones ages incase you were wondering: **Ages: ****phil= 11 Maria=10 Clint=8****Natasha=6 **

**Anyways this was my first Avengers fic(i've only written glee till now) so umm i'd love to hear your thoughts. review please? :) **


	2. Ch 2 The Unknown Rescue Mission(part 1)

**A/N #1: I don't own the Avengers if i did Coulson would be alive and there'd be a movie titled Budapest in the works ;) **

* * *

The Unknown Rescue Mission (part 1)

_**When she was just a girl**_  
_**She expected the world...**_

Applause filled the theatre as the dancers took their bows; Natasha flashed a quick slightly embarrassed smile as she saw her family cheer for her from the front row, and then rolled her eyes when she hears Clint shout her name. She was going to punch her brother for calling her name out like that he knows that she hates when he does that. Her and the other dancers took one last bow before stepping back and allowing the curtain to come down. As Natasha walked back to the dressing rooms to get out of her costume she thought back on how far she had come since that fateful day ten years ago. It was crazy to think that if it wasn't for her father she probably would be dead or making a living off the dead (in which case she would rather be dead herself). There wasn't a day that went by where she wasn't thankful for what her father had done for her.

_~Flashback~_

"_all clear!"_

"_we're clear here too!"_

"_Fury we're waiting on you, what's your status?"_

"_All cle-"Nick Fury starts to say but stops when out of the corner of his eye he sees a flash of red streak past him. He motions to the other agent that's standing in the doorway to stay silent. He's only standing there for a couple of minutes before he hears it, a tiny whimper. Fury walks as quietly as he can towards the source of the sound ignoring the signals the other agent is giving him to wait for back up. When he reaches the door that sound is coming from the whimpers stop just as suddenly as they started._

_Nick has one hand on the knob and the other holding his gun, which is aimed at the door, ready to come face to face with the worst. This after all is the Red Room they were dealing with or at least it was. S.H.I.E.L.D. intelligence had thought for sure they'd caught the Russian assassin/spy training agency this time. But somehow they knew they were coming the whole compound was empty save for the three doctors who killed themselves and tragically the dozen girls (all who looked between the ages of 10 to 17) whom it seems the doctors had been running some type of experiment on._

_It infuriated Nick to see those girls, how could anyone be so cruel and heartless that they willing subjected those innocent girls to not only the lethal spy training but also experimenting on them as if they were no more than common lab rats. They were just kids, they were somebody's daughter, sister, friend, those girls should've been running around playing tag, sharing secrets with friends, joining dance classes, or playing soccer much like his own daughter back home was doing right now. Taking a breath Nick forced himself to calm down and focus at the task at hand._

_ Finally he opened the door. Nick thought he was prepared for anything that could be behind the door, but this was the last thing he expected. Standing in the farthest of the small storage room corner almost completely hidden in the shadows was a girl in hospital scrubs pointing a scalpel at him. There was no way this girl, this child, was any older than seven. The girl might've been grossly thin, and ridiculously tiny but there was no denying if given the proper care the girl would grow to be very beautiful. The only features that nick was able to see in the dimly lit storage room were her striking green eyes and her long blood red hair. But even in her threatening stance all Nick could see was a child calling out for help. He starts to take a step closer but stops when he realizes he's scaring the girl more when she takes a step back. Realizing he still has his gun aimed towards her Nick quickly puts it away and raises both his hands up showing the girl he means no harm._

"_Look, see I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. My name's Nick Fury. What's your name?" he tells her in Russian._

"_I'm not telling you my name! Why should I trust you? My uncle Ivan said he wouldn't hurt me but he left me here and they hurt me a lot here!" She responds._

_Before Nick has a chance to say anything else, the back up that the agent from the doorway called for arrive and surround the small storage room with their guns aimed at the girl. The girl's eyes immediately widen in fear at the sight. Nick couldn't believe these idiots this girl was no threat even if she did have a weapon in her hand, couldn't they see the fear in her eyes, this was a child for crying out loud! _

"_Agent Fury please, step away from the girl." His commanding officer tells him firmly_

_But when Nick realizes they aren't lowering their weapons he makes a decision that has the potential to majorly backfire on him. Nick stands directly in front of the girl and defies his commanding officer's orders._

"_Agent Fury I said step away from the girl!"_

"_No, sir not until you order your men to lower their weapons! This is a child not an enemy not a threat! This is a child that is scared and alone and just trying to survive." _

_The little red hair girl looked up to Nick in shock (she understood some English so she was able to catch some of what was spoken anything she missed was filled in by body language), he was protecting her, defending her, why? No one had stood up for her let alone try to protect her in a long time and yet here was this man that she barely met a minute ago and he's standing up to his superiors for her! He could be killed for defying orders couldn't he? That's what all the older girls told her would happen at least to them if they defied orders. She had to help him somehow, help show his commanding officer that she could be trusted, because she could be. She'd never hurt anyone she was just doing what uncle Ivan and the trainers had taught her to do in this kind of situation. But she was tired and done listening to her uncle and the trainers, when had they ever protected her all they done was yell and hurt her, besides they weren't hear to tell her what to do. Finally making her decision she lets go of the scalpel. _

_The clang the small blade makes as it hits the ground effectively quiets both Nick and the other officer, whom had still been arguing over whether the little girl was a threat or not seeing as she had to have been through some of the red room training. Nick insisted that of she'd wanted to hurt them she could've done it ages ago. Finally though his point was made clear when they heard the clang of the scalpel as it hit the ground. And before either could react the little girl reached forward and grabbed Nick's hand giving it a small tug. Nick lowered himself to the girls level and watched as she took a deep breath before telling him in her native tongue "Natalia, my name is Natalia Romanova." _

* * *

**A/N #2: Thank you so much for the reviews, faves, and follows! part 2 will be out hopefully soon. i will do a chapter showing how each of the kids came to be under Fury's care any suggestions for how the other 3 came to join the family please feel free to share them! and if there's anything you want to see let me know! Natasha's my favorite avenger so you will be seeing a lot of her but i'll try and keep it equal as much as i can! but if you ever want to see more of a certain character let me know in a comment or pm me or message me on tumblr! oh i will also bring out the other avengers eventually as well but i have a question first i was thinking of making a couple of them older like around 14ish or should i just keep them all around the 7-10 age range? **

**review please :)**


	3. Ch 3 The Unknown Rescue Mission (part 2)

_A/N#1: I added some lyrics to the beginning of the last chapter not majorly important just letting you guys know._

**The Unknown Rescue Mission part 2**

_**But it flew away from her reach**_

_**So she ran away in her sleep**_

_**Dreamed of paradise…**_

They're back at home base and she refuses to leave his side, which is fine with him. Someone needed to watch out for her and frankly Nick didn't really trust any of the other agents to do the job properly. But now they were faced with a dilemma, the director wanted to talk to Nick privately (probably to yell at him for defying a commanding officers orders) and medical wanted to check over Natalia at the same time. Nick knew he had to deal with this problem quickly he did not want to keep the director waiting so pulling Natalia aside he begins to explain to her what was going on.

"Look I need to talk with my boss…alone. So you need to stay out here while I do that okay? I promise I'm not going anywhere and I'll only be on the other side of the door." He tells her in her native tongue, hoping she understands that he's not abandoning her. But looking at her face he can tell she's still weary about having to leave his side. While trying to think what else he can say or do to convince her that she'll be fine Nick sees one of the newer agents walking down the hall.

"Summers!" Nick calls out. Stopping the agent from walking any further. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure anything Agent Fury." The young agent says enthusiastically.

"I need you to stay with Natalia while I go and talk with the director."

The Agents face falls upon the realization that she wouldn't be doing anything exciting or at the very least relating to S.H.I.E.L.D. "Wait you want me to baby sit?! What just because I'm a woman…."

"No! It's because you happened to be the first agent I saw and trust walking down the hall."

"Fine whatever I guess I can watch little red for you but you owe me." Summers responds.

"Natalia you need to stay here and listen to Agent Summers she'll protect you while I go to my meeting okay?" Natalia nods, finally letting go of Nick's hand and walking over to stand by Agent Summers.

"Let's see I have nick names for all of Fury's other mini S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in training so what should I call you." Agent Sarah Summers says thoughtfully. "I got it! I'll call you little red! Sound good to you?"

Natalia just looks up at her confused and before she can formulate a response her grumbling stomach interrupts them.

"oh are you hungry? Let's see I think I have… ah here they are." Sarah tells her as she produces a small bag of goldfish crackers from her side pocket. Natalia looks at them warily, not really knowing what they are as this was her first time encountering the snack. Agent Summers decides to help Natalia out by showing her they were okay to eat. Grabbing a few and quickly stuffing them in her mouth she once again offers the snack to the young red head. Finally giving in Natalia grabs a single gold fish cracker and as she slowly chews it she realizes that these strange shaped crackers weren't going to harm her! In fact they were delicious! No longer hesitant Natalia grabs a small handful quickly consuming them as she realizes just how hungry she actually was. As Natalia sits there munching away on her snack she starts to think that perhaps not everyone in the world is as mean as she was taught to believe.

**Meanwhile in the Directors office:**

Nick took in a deep breath before announcing his presence "You wanted to see me Director Johnson."

"Ah, yes Agent Fury, it's been drawn to my attention that this is not the first time you've acted against your commanding officers orders. In fact this would make it the fifth time am I correct?"

"Yes, sir that would be correct but if I may explain my reasoning."

"No need Agent Fury I've been told by countless other agents what happened and as such this will the be the last time I will see you in my office…"

Nick's stomach dropped upon hearing Director Johnson's words. He expected to be reprimanded with a lecture and maybe a week of nothing but paper work but never did he imagine he would be fired.

"…as Agent Nick Fury. Congratulations agent you've been promoted to Colonel."

Wait did he hear that right?! He hasn't been fired, he's been promoted now this was definitely the very last thing Nick ever expected to come out of this meeting."

"Wow umm Thank you sir. I don't know how to show you my gratitude…"

Director Johnson stopped Nick mid sentence handing him a thin file marked Romanova. "You can thank me by making sure that little girl out there in the hall knows that she is safe and loved and will be until the day she dies. That is all we were able to uncover on Natalia Romanova, it's not much, just some medical records and notes on the training she has gone through. The adoption forms are in there as well..."

"Adoption forms?!" Nick responds surprised.

"Yes, well I assumed, if you'd rather not I will make sure she goes to a good family." Director Johnson replies.

"No! I mean of course sir adopting her was my plan she already feels like a daughter to me. I just didn't think I'd be able to get the adoption forms so fast."

"Being director of S.H.I.E.L.D. does have its perks Fury maybe one day you'll find out some of the other ones. Now if I were you I would consider changing Natalia's name, it'd give her a fresh start as well as make it harder for the red room to find her if they ever decide to start looking for her that is. Now I believe that finally concludes our meeting oh and before I forget I don't want to see you back on this helicarrier until 2 months from now."

"Two months sir?!"

"Yes Colonel 2 months. This a mandatory vacation, go enjoy that family of yours."

"Sir if may ask one question before I leave." Director Johnson nods his head for him to continue. "Why?"

"Why not. But truthfully Colonel I have a little girl of my own back home." He explains while looking at picture frame that held a photo of young girl laughing while being tickled by her mother. "And had I been your place I would've done exactly what you did."

As soon as Nick stepped out of the office he felt someone grab his hand. Looking down he saw Natalia holding on to it as tight as she could, while using her other hand to cover up a yawn. He needed to hurry up and let medical check her out so he could get her to bed. How she managed to stay awake this long he doesn't know. He looks up to thank Agent Summers but she's already waving him off, telling him they could talk later.

As the two of them wait for the doctor to come and look over Natalia, Nick decides that now is the best time to explain to her what was going to happen. First asking her if she knew what adopting meant. She shakes her head no.

* "Adopting? What's that mean?" she asks.

"Well to adopt means…" Nick pauses for a second trying to think of the easiest way to explain adoption to a 5 year old (The file that Director Johnson had given him miraculously included her birth certificate.) "It means that you'd become a member of my family. Does that make sense?"

"Yes I think. Does that mean you'd be my papa?" Natalia asks.

"It does but you don't have to call me that if you want. It also means that if you let me adopt you, that you'd also have 2 older brothers and an older sister. Does that sound okay to you?"

Natalia sat there contemplating Nick's offer. The idea of siblings scared her a little. What if these kids didn't like her? And what if they were mean and pushed her around like the girls in the red room did when she first got there! Would Nick Fury protect her from his own kids? And what was her other option if she didn't let Agent Fury adopt her. Would she be sent back to Russia? Where Uncle Ivan and the Red Room would be waiting for her, waiting to punish her for trying to escape! No! She wasn't ever going back to Russia where all she experienced was pain and mind made up she looks up at Nick to give her answer.

"I want you to be my papa, but I don't want to call you papa yet okay?" She tells him not sure why she's slightly nervous of his response.

Nick smiles telling her that it's more than okay he understood that kids needed time to adjust to new situations especially something as dramatic as getting a whole new family.

The final subject that Nick wanted to talk to her about was possibly changing her name. He decided that the best way to go about this was by telling her the truth, that the red room could be possibly searching for her and changing her name could help protect her.

Once Natalia heard that the red room could be looking for her she was willing to do anything to stop them from finding her, and if that mean something as simple as changing her name then so be it! Besides it had been a long time since she'd been Natalia in the red room she was simply known as subject CV5204641. Nick allowed her to choose her new name, she thought for a moment before being hit with a memory of her mother calling her Tasha. _"Oh my Tasha, my little Natasha you're my very own Christmas angel and I love you so." Her mother would tell her as she danced around the room holding Natasha before tucking her into bed and showering her with kisses. _

"Natasha I want be Natasha." She finally tells Nick speaking in English.

Nick holding in his surprise at Natasha speaking English tells her that her new name is beautiful just like her, which causes the little red head to smile.

Finally the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s resident doctor comes in and the minute Dr. Anderson introduced himself to Natasha she completely lost it and jumped off her chair quickly hiding behind Nick. It takes some time but eventually they're able to get Natasha weighed as well as her height measured. And after some bargaining and reassuring; that the doctor was only here to make sure Natasha was healthy and not hurt her like the other doctors in the red room had Dr. Anderson is able to get a small vial of blood from Natasha while she sits on Fury's lap.

"There all done little miss Natasha and for being so brave this is for you." Dr. Anderson tells her once her examine is over giving her a bright green lollipop. Natasha looks up at Nick to see if it's okay to take the offered sweet. Nick gives her a small nod of his head. Taking the treat she quietly tells the doctor thank you before putting the lollipop in her mouth.

As Natasha sucks away on her lollipop, Dr. Anderson takes this time to pull Nick aside and tell him the conclusions for his examine of Natasha.

"For her age her height is slightly below average but what I am most concerned about is her weight there's no doubt about it, she's underweight for her height. Looks like they kept her just above malnourished. But other than that she seems perfectly healthy I'll call you with the lab results for her blood within the next few days. For now she just needs some food and rest."

Nick thanks the doctor and then he and Natasha are finally on their way home.

***Speaking in Russian for this portion of Dialogue**

**1. just a little fun trivia for you guys the letters C V stand for are the initials for Black Widow in Russian and the numbers represent the comic number/month and year of the Black Widow's first appearance into the Marvel universe (which is Tales of Suspense #52 April 1964)**

**A/N: sorry for the wait! I am currently working on part 3. Which will hopefully be up by Monday at the latest. I honestly didn't plan to make Natasha's backstory/intro (Whatever you want to call it) 3 parts but this just seemed like a good place to end this chapter. Anyways after part 3 is up I'll let you guys tell me what kind of chapter you'd like to see next! (I'll do just about anything except for how the other kids joined Fury's care only cause I want to plan those out a little bit more.) So if you want to see a more Clint focused chapter or you want to see the whole group doing something or you want me to bring in one of the other Avengers just let me know in the comments! Also if you don't have a account and want to ask me something head over to my tumblr and it'll be quicker and easier for me to answer you there!**

**Okay bye :) **

**P.S.: Lyrics from Paradise by Coldplay was listening to that song a lot while typing this and I thought it fit Natasha. **


End file.
